Writers
Lost's writing team has been changing every year, yet certain writers stayed with the show since the beginning. Writing "teams" Although the entire group of writers breaks down the story of each season and episode, there seem to be "teams" among the writers: a regular pair of writers that often co-write episodes together. Such example might be: * Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse * Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz * Paul Zbyszewski and Graham Roland The episodes each "team" writes usually have some themes in common; Damon and Carlton's episodes are usually significant to the overall story, being either a season premiere or finale, or presenting a major plot twist. Season 1 The writing team of season 1 consisted of: * J.J. Abrams (Creator, wrote one episode) * Damon Lindelof (Creator) * David Fury * Christian Taylor (Wrote one episode) * Javier Grillo-Marxuach * Jennifer Johnson * Paul Dini * Lynne E. Litt (Wrote one episode) * Carlton Cuse * Drew Goddard * Leonard Dick * Brent Fletcher (Wrote one episode) * Janet Tamaro (Wrote one episode) * Adam Horowitz (Co-wrote one episode) * Edward Kitsis (Co-wrote one episode) * Note 1: Lieber was not directly involved in the Pilot episode. His reasons for being credited are detailed at Jeffrey Lieber. * Note 2: Grillo-Marxuach wrote the story; Kitsis and Horowitz were responsible for the teleplay. Season 2 The writing team of season 2 consisted of: * Damon Lindelof (Creator, show-runner) * Leonard Dick * Steven Maeda * Javier Grillo-Marxuach * Craig Wright * Adam Horowitz * Edward Kitsis * Carlton Cuse (Show-runner) * Elizabeth Sarnoff (New writer) * Christina M. Kim (New writer) * Dawn Lambertsen Kelly (Co-wrote one episode) * Matt Ragghianti (Co-wrote one episode) Season 3 The writing team of season 3 consisted of: * Damon Lindelof (Creator, show-runner) * J.J. Abrams (Creator, co-wrote one episode) * Jeff Pinkner (New writer) * Drew Goddard (New writer) * Carlton Cuse (Show-runner) * Elizabeth Sarnoff * Adam Horowitz * Edward Kitsis * Alison Schapker (Co-wrote one episode) * Monica Owusu-Breen (Co-wrote one episode) * Christina M. Kim * Jordan Rosenberg (Co-wrote one episode) * Brian K. Vaughan (New writer) Season 4 The writing team of season 4 consisted of: * Damon Lindelof (Creator, show-runner) * Carlton Cuse (Show-runner) * Drew Goddard * Brian K. Vaughan * Adam Horowitz * Edward Kitsis * Greggory Nations (Script coordinator, co-wrote one episode) * Elizabeth Sarnoff * Christina M. Kim (Co-wrote one episode) * Kyle Pennington (New writer) Season 5 The writing team of Season 5 consisted of: * Damon Lindelof (Creator, show-runner) * Carlton Cuse (Show-runner) * Adam Horowitz * Edward Kitsis * Elizabeth Sarnoff * Paul Zbyszewski (new writer) * Brian K. Vaughan * Melinda Hsu Taylor (new writer) * Kyle Pennington (co-wrote one episode) * Greggory Nations (co-wrote one episode) Season 6 The writing team of Season 6 consisted of: *Damon Lindelof (Creator, show-runner) *Carlton Cuse (Show-runner) *Jim Galasso (new writer) *Adam Horowitz *Edward Kitsis *Greggory Nations *Graham Roland (new writer) *Elizabeth Sarnoff *Melinda Hsu Taylor *Paul Zbyszewski Lost: Missing Pieces (mobisodes) es:Escritores * Category:Crew Category:Lists